Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new trucking game, and more particularly, to a game having as an object the advancement of trucks carrying loads across a game board simulating the continental USA along interstate highway systems according to chance. The game makes use of Citizens Band Radio (CB) terminology and procedure, and is intensified by various instruction cards keyed to route locations and the activities of a state trooper (Smokey) stationed along the interstate truck routes and capable of terminating the advancement of the trucks.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to combine the enjoyment of a progressive game of chance with the excitement of the Citizens Band Radio terminology and procedure in a trucking game.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game which is characterized by advancement of tokens across selected truck routes of the USA according to chance, with random instructions to players provided by means of specific locations on the routes and a series of instruction cards which are used as directed on other specific truck route locations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trucking game which includes the terminology and procedure of Citizens Band Radio (CB) communication.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a game of chance which utilizes a playing board and alternate routes which can be selectively traversed by the players to introduce an element of skill into the game.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stimulating game which simulates moving trucks across the USA according to the throws of dice or turns of a spinner and instructions keyed to route locations, and which also encourages use of Citizens Band Radio (CB) terminology and procedures.